


A life found, all be it unexpected

by needmesomepie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you give me away?"</p><p>"What?" Was all he could respond as the not so little girl stared up at him, eyes twinkling just as they did when she was small. </p><p>"Will you give me away? On my wedding day?"</p><p>He continued to stare at her, disbelief flooding his veins. The child had a father, why the hell was she asking him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life found, all be it unexpected

"Will you give me away?"

"What?"

Was all he could respond as the not so little girl stared up at him, eyes twinkling just as they did when she was small.

"Will you give me away? On my wedding day?"

He continued to stare at her, disbelief flooding his veins. The child had a father, why the hell was she asking him?

"Lucifer!" She yelled, giggling as she watched a million thoughts cross his eyes.

"I..you...me... _what_?"

"I believe my daughter is asking you a question Lucifer and you will answer or so help me god."

"Oh please don't bring dear ol' dad into this detective."

Both women burst out laughing.

~

It had been 20 years since he had left hell to come to earth. He never thought that in that time he would find someone immune to his charms, become a mortal, fall in a way he never thought possible and be considered _human_. Giving up his immortality was never an option for him until he met Chloe and as he stood at the alter, boldly stating the words "i do", he knew, without question, that he was going to grow old with her.

"Daddy!"

His thoughts were interrupted as his son came bounding towards him, lifting him into the air in one quick swoop.

"Hello you little monkey."

It shocked Lucifer just how _human_ he had become and how little he actually cared. He'd never expected to fall in love, to get married or have a child of his own but as he stood surrounded by his family, he couldn't find an ounce of regret within him.

"Lucifer? As touching as it is seeing you bond with Lukas, Trixie here is still awaiting your answer."

As much as Lucifer had begged, Chloe never gave in to naming their son after him, settling with Lukas as the closest he would get.

"What about detective douche? Surely that's his job?"

He looked at Trixie, confusion clouding his face.

"Dan was my dad for seven years and don't get me wrong, he was good at times but he put his work before his family, and he blew it when he humiliated mum and got himself locked up. Lucifer, you have been more of a father to me than he ever could and more. You're a friend, a father and a safety net all at once so no, it's not Dan's job at all. I want my father to walk me down the aisle, so will you?"

Lucifer stared in disbelief at the words he had just heard. Of course he had regarded Trixie as his own daughter, he loved the spawn more than he would ever admit but never for one second did he even entertain the thought that she might think of him as a father. With a subtle cough, regaining his composure and pushing down the lump that was definitely not forming in his throat, and the tears that were definitely not burning the back of his eyes and threatening to spill, he spoke.

"Detective your spawn is doing things to my heart make her stop."

Chloe chuckled, silently wiping the tear that fell down her cheek. She looked at her daughter, her son and her husband, the family they had built together and smiled.

"Never, just answer her question or i'll make you."

"Ooh detective, even with the children in the room?" He smirked, his _Luciferness_ seemingly not going anywhere ever.

"Oh my god plea-"

"No don't call on him, he's very unreliable" he sighed, wondering if their incessant use of his fathers name would ever stop.

"Lucifer answer the question already!" Trixie sighed exhasperatedly, yet with love pouring from her eyes.

"I would be honoured."

~

The day came around quicker than either parent would have liked. Lucifer stood behind the double oak wood doors, fussing over every inch of Trixie, making sure she was as beautiful as humanly possible for her to be.

"Sheesh i thought it would be mum fussing over me like this, not you!"

She giggled as Chloe took pictures, holding in her tears.

"Oh shut up, i'm allowed to make sure my daughter looks perfect on her big day."

Although they all knew Lucifer regarded Trixie as his daughter, as they all did, he'd never before called her it out loud. Tears began falling down Trixie's cheeks as she lept forward and gripped Lucifer as if her life depended on it.

"Child you'll ruin your make up!"

He exclaimed pushing her off of him lovingly, no force at all behind his actions. Their embrace however was interrupted by a little body wrapping himself around their legs. Laughing, the pair looked down to see Lukas in his little black suit gripping onto them, head hidden in the train of Trixie's dress. Lucifer bent down to pick him up.

"Is my favourite little ring bearer ready?"

Lukas nodded his head repeatedly, seemingly excited for his sister's big day. Okay, maybe having a son had softened him a bit.

Chloe hugged them all one final time, having a picture taken of them all before she made her way inside, leaving the bridal party beyond the doors, preparing for the most meaningful walk of their lives.

Music began playing inside and Lucifer looked at Trixie, the fear and nerves radiating off of her.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. This is your day, go kick it in the arse."

He hugged her and they began the walk, Lukas following behind with the rings on a plump little red cushion.

Lucifer joined Chloe in the front row, Lukas sitting on his lap. He took a quick glance at Chloe and saw the tears still falling onto her cheeks and put an arm around her. She leant into his touch, smiling up at him before they both watched _their_ daughter say her vows.

~

Later that evening, after tucking Lukas into bed and reading him his favourite story _three_ times without a single complaint, Lucifer joined Chloe on the sofa in their apartment above Lux, bringing her a cup of coffee. He put an arm around her and let her snuggle into him as they both relaxed. She turned her head up and he kissed her with every ounce of love he was capable of. They lay snuggled on that sofa talking about their little girl's big day and as much as he tried to deny it, he knew Chloe had seen his tears as she had said "i do" and yet he didn't care. If he couldn't let his barriers down around his wife, then he didn't think he ever would.

The two fell asleep like that, curled up in eachothers arms with their son between them after he 'couldn't sleep' aka he wanted cuddles too and neither could refuse the tiny, 4 year old version of their very persuasive selves. As Lucifer drifted off, he thought about the life he had, the _family_ he had and as he finally succumbed to sleep, he couldn't help but think about just how happy he was and how in the end, that was all that ever really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one and only fic i've written that's fluffy and has a happy ending
> 
> I wouldn't get used to it :)))


End file.
